


【卷二】06 现实过渡章 遥遥又被哥哥操了

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 双性, 海棠风, 骨科 - Freeform, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风预警，线上全息世界将会NP，线下骨科1v1。请注意避雷。
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Kudos: 15





	【卷二】06 现实过渡章 遥遥又被哥哥操了

自从那次直播后，宋遥在哥哥面前总是有些怯怯的，宋扬倒是像什么都没发生过一样，就像他在直播中保证的一样，还是那个温柔体贴的好兄长、好男友的样子。  
但宋遥面对这样的哥哥却更不安了。  
这个人怎么那么会伪装？  
他本来以为他们血脉相连，是最了解彼此的人，现在他才知道，他一点都不了解这个人，他只能看到哥哥想让他看到的一面。  
宋扬也感受到了遥遥的情绪，暗暗等了几天，看他还是没缓过来，就把人抱到自己腿上坐着，搂在怀里哄：“遥遥，我没有变，你也可以和以前一样。”  
听到这话，宋遥忍不住生气道：“你有演技，我又没有。”  
宋扬笑了笑：“我没有在演什么，以前的我和现在没有什么不同，”他的手伸进了宋遥的衣服，“我以前抱着你，也想这么摸你。”  
他揉捏着弟弟的胸肉，继续用哄孩子的语气说道：“你以为我对你的好是假的吗？你是我带大的弟弟，也是我心里的宝贝。我对你好，是真的想对你好，不是虚情假意。我想操你，也是因为喜欢你，虽然方式可能有些恶劣，但是我没有真的伤害你，对吧？”  
宋遥现在还算清醒，没有被他三言两语就带偏，而且他憋了几天的情绪也被激起来了：“不，你拍卖我了。”这句话说出口，宋遥心里一酸，泪水开始在眼眶里打转。  
这件事确实是宋扬理亏，不过他总能找到话讲：“拍卖只是随口说说，你永远都是我的遥遥，不会这样变成他们的。”  
“可是，你如果真的喜欢我，为什么要把我送给别人…给别人…碰？”宋遥还是没办法坦然地把露骨的词说出口。  
宋扬的另一只手探进了弟弟的内裤：“因为……看着你被玩到发浪流水，我就很爽。而你被不同的男人玩，也一定会很爽。”话音刚落，他的手指就直接插进了弟弟的花穴。  
“啊！你…变态……”  
“可能我是有点变态。但是你真的会很爽的，遥遥。”  
宋扬这几天都没怎么碰弟弟，今天终于忍不住开了荤，那就得饱餐一顿。花穴内还有些干涩，他低头吮吻弟弟肩颈的敏感处，在光洁的皮肤上留下了点点爱痕。  
揉胸的手缩小了关照的范围，揪着小小的乳粒折腾不休，软软的小乳尖被揉捻得逐渐变挺变大，宋扬就坏心眼地用指甲盖一掐，宋遥立即带着哭腔叫了一声。不完全是疼，也带着些爽，因为遥遥下面湿了。  
不过还不够。  
宋扬的右手中指还插在弟弟的阴道里，却没有抽插，只是小幅度地划圈开拓，他的拇指按住了娇嫩的阴蒂，也开始划圈，但力道有些重，宋遥的呼吸瞬间变得急促，随着哥哥的动作忍不住地嗯嗯啊啊，花穴里的淫水也滴滴答答地往外流，弄了宋扬一手。  
这个时候，宋遥已经忘记了什么吵架赌气的事，他只知道自己想要被填满被贯穿。  
“哥哥…呜…进来……”  
宋扬让弟弟转过身来面朝着他，趁着转身顺便扒了他的裤子，又让弟弟以半坐的跪姿搂着他的脖子，两人的上身贴在了一起，下体之间有留一些空隙。  
宋扬拉开了裤子的拉链，把内裤向下褪了一点，又粗又硬的肉壁就直接弹了出来，正巧打在遥遥的逼上，惹得他呻吟了一声。  
饱满的龟头直直瞄准了正在流水的穴口，强势地就要往里挤，粉嫩的小逼看着不大，却很有弹性，裹住了闯进来的龟头就开始吸吮榨精，肉棒却仍然迅猛地向里推进，顶开层层媚肉直捣花心。  
宋扬的腰力很强，顶胯的动作有节奏又有力度，宋遥搂着哥哥的脖子，只觉得身下像是有一台打桩机，抽插得又快又猛，每次都插得好深，快要把他的穴捅坏了。  
他呜呜咽咽地叫哥哥，却又不说要哥哥怎么做，是快一点还是慢一点，因为他自己也不知道。他觉得自己要坏掉了，可是太爽了，太舒服了，他就算被插坏了也不想求饶。  
不知道这样的抽插持续了多久，宋遥觉得自己的水都要流干了，宋扬突然降低了力度、加快了频率，肉棒进出几下之后，一股浓精射在了宋遥的身体里。宋遥也随之微微抽搐，达到了高潮。  
几秒后，宋遥的身体一软，直接滑坐在哥哥的大腿上，胳膊还搂着哥哥的脖子，竟是含着宋扬还没退出去的肉棒和精液，就趴在哥哥怀里睡着了。


End file.
